


天使之争

by zan5959521



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zan5959521/pseuds/zan5959521





	天使之争

（一）

 

  从小的时候开始，Dean就热衷于给自己的弟弟起各种各样的外号，Sam不仅仅是Sammy或者girl，他还是书呆子什么的，但是“精神病”可不是指他，如果有人敢这样称呼Sam，Dean一定会把他揍到满地找牙。

  所以Sam从来也不敢对Dean说自己看得到天使。

  说起来有些疯狂，但是Sam确定自己不是眼花了什么的，哪有人眼花这么多年。Sam在想这件事的时候忍不住用眼睛瞟了一眼坐在自己斜后方台阶上的那个男人，他正闭着眼睛，有一点儿姜黄色的头发扫过了眼前，下巴还有零星的胡子，是一个英俊的……比Dean大，比爸爸小的叔叔。

  天气真好啊，Sam喜欢秋天的凉爽和簌簌的黄色叶子，景致和眼前的天使很相配，Lucifer并不温暖，他就像是秋天一样冷清而阴沉，Sam不讨厌他。

  “Lucy，你睡着了吗？”Sam眨巴眨巴自己的眼睛，他把手里的书合上去推Lucifer的胳膊，故事有些无聊，他需要一个人陪他聊聊天。 Lucifer慢慢地睁开了眼睛，带着懒洋洋却又严肃的气质，他的眼神中带着警告的意味，好在Sammy并不能理解。

  “为什么那样叫我？”Lucifer的声音沙哑低沉，Sam猜测成年的男人都这样，爸爸就是低沉的声音，自己还小，糯糯的没什么威严感。

  “Lucy短，Lucifer好长。”Sam笑了，露出洁白整齐的牙齿，每当他睁大眼睛或者微笑的时候，Dean总会为他屈服，但是Lucifer好像并不吃他这一套，他依旧板着脸，冷冷的。Sam笑得更加灿烂，直到Lucifer再也经受不住他狗狗眼的攻击而僵硬地点了点头。

  Lucifer是一个有些情绪化的人，大多数情况下他都是这么不给面子，但是当他想的时候，他会絮絮叨叨个不停，比Dean教训人的时候还要像个大婶。Sam最讨厌他在自己想要认认真真看书的时候跟自己絮叨一些天堂里鸡毛蒜皮的事儿，那样的Lucifer一点儿也不酷，Sam用眼睛白他，用语言喝止他，但是都没用。

  不知道天堂的家教是怎么样的，天使的修养真让人捉摸不透。

  “Lucy，你有兄弟吗？”Sam挪动自己的屁股让自己上了两个台阶和天使并排坐到一起，还是矮一个头，小小的不和谐。

  “我的兄弟很多。”Lucifer的语气心不在焉，这让人猜测他的兄弟关系并不好，Sam叹了口气：“Dean对我很好，可是每次我跟爸爸意见不一致的时候他都不站在我这边，说真的我有些失望。”

  “那有什么不好，当他最终背叛你的时候你不会更失望。”Lucifer的轻描淡写激怒了Sam，小男孩猛地从台阶上站起来，转过身让自己面对着天使，小身板挺得笔直只是为了让自己看起来更有气势，他要维护自己哥哥的名誉：“Lucy，我并不是说Dean不好！他是世界上唯一永远不会背叛我的人！”

  “别傻了，我才是唯一忠诚于你的，我是你的天使Sammy。”Lucifer的表情无限真诚，Sam瑟缩了一下，他对那个表情记忆犹新，当一个恶魔企图诱惑一个纯洁的灵魂的时候，就如同Lucifer此刻一样的真诚。

  “别那样叫我……我不是Sammy，除了Dean没有人可以这样叫我。”Sam向后退了一步，当Lucifer想伸手抓住他的时候，小男孩尖叫着撒腿就跑，因为那一刻的Lucifer露出了不属于天使的狰狞。Sam拼命地向前跑，猛地撞进了一个人的怀里，属于哥哥的独特气味让他稍微安心，Sam抬起头惊慌失措。

  “Hi，girl，怎么了？”只大Sam四岁的未成年男孩沉着而早熟，他拍着弟弟的后背安抚他，当他顺着弟弟手指的方向看过去的时候什么也没有发现，一个空空的台阶，一本厚厚的只有Sam这样的孩子才会看得书，以及满地的落叶。

  Dean走过去捡起那本红色封皮的书，笑着打趣自己的弟弟：“念书把脑子弄坏了吗高材生，没有硫磺没有恶魔好么，放松下来！”

  Sam努力让自己的嘴翘起来摆出微笑的样子，双颊的肌肉还在抽搐着，这让他看起来一点儿也不好：“我可能是做梦了，噩梦。”

  Dean看着他，多么蹩脚的一个谎言，年轻的哥哥并不打算继续去追问下去，他们的生活太过动荡，他无法选择给弟弟更好更安定的生活，允许他在安全的前提下保留自己的小秘密已经是Dean最大的给与。

  高个子的男孩搂着小个子的男孩回了家，Sam忍不住回头，没有Lucifer的身影。

  夜晚他噩梦连连，但是天使没有再出现。

 

（二）

秋天的存在感总是非常的薄弱，难怪人们会形容天气就像女人一样，冷了，然后凉的就很快。

  Sam坐在窗前发呆，Dean把他裹得像一个球一样，过一会儿他们要跟着John出去训练。Dean正往枪里填着火药，他有些好笑地看着弟弟一副没精打采的样子：“Sammy，你谈恋爱了吗？”

  Sam转头看着Dean脸上标准的示威笑容，以为这又是哥哥打趣自己的新方式，便翻了一个白眼，继续自己企图把玻璃看穿一个洞的伟业。

  “我听到了，Lucy对吗。”Dean甚至快要把嘴咧到耳朵根后面去了，“你晚上说梦话就叫着她的名字，多么可爱的一个小姑娘啊。”

  Sam“扑哧”一声笑出来，他难以把非常爷们的Lucifer和可爱的小姑娘联系起来，那实在是太糟糕了。小男孩对着自己的哥哥露出微笑：“Dean，如果我们确定关系了之后我会把她带回来见你的。”

  Dean听到弟弟这样说笑容有点僵在脸上，说真的他还真没想到Sammy会比他早找到女朋友，明明他才是最帅的那个人，但是很快他就意识到弟弟只是在揶揄自己。

  “很有意思吗小姑娘？”Dean抬手就想打Sam的脑袋，正好听到John开门的声音，两个人立刻从床上窜下来立正站好。

  “男孩们，准备今天的训练”John将背包往桌子上一丢，Sam瞟到背包上的血迹了，那说明他的父亲在此之前又在进行他的“狩猎”事业，对此Sam感到厌倦。

  “Yes，sir。”Sam听到自己和Dean这样说。

  父亲对于他们的训练，就让整个家变得像一个军营，但是无情恰恰是保护的一种手段，小孩子难以理解。

  Sam将疲惫的身体泡在浴缸里，他的脚上被磨出了两个大水泡，这都是不值得告诉John的事儿，他曾经因为怕黑去向John寻求安慰，但是John只是给了他一支枪告诉他没有什么好怕的，小男孩因为缺少母爱和父亲的关心而变得越发坚强。Dean发现他走回来的时候一瘸一拐，Sam硬是把他挡在厕所外面不让他照顾自己，这有些伤了哥哥的心，但是Sam现在累得什么也顾不上了，他讨厌现在的生活，也讨厌屈服于现在生活的自己。

  冷风突然就在Sam快要睡着了的时候刮来，Sam被冻醒了，当他听到翅膀上羽毛摩擦声的那一刻，心里的喜悦程度已经超过了他的想象。

  “你要淹死自己吗？”Lucifer坐在浴缸边上，灰蓝色的眸子充满了秋冬的肃杀，他将自己赤裸的脚泡在浴缸的热水里，贴着小男孩光滑白嫩的腿，温暖的就像是外头的阳光，他本来就是天使，Sam看着他的脸沐浴在微弱的光里，对一切深信不疑。

  Lucifer抱住了迎面向他扑过来的男孩，小Sam紧紧地抱住他的天使，光溜溜的湿哒哒的身体，浸透了Lucifer的衣服，皮囊而已。

  “Lucy，我以为你再也不理我了。”Sam把头埋在Lucifer的颈窝，“我让你生气了对不对？”

  “我说过我是你的天使，Sammy。”Lucifer拍拍男孩的后背，脸上突然充满了戏谑的笑容，“不过，你确定要继续和我这样坦诚相见搂搂抱抱吗？”

  Sam扑通一声扎进水里，脸上涌起一片血色，Lucifer难得笑得这样毫无保留。

  这个男人并不像是Sam在圣经里读到过的那种天使，他会因为一件小事跟Sam赌气，然后好几个礼拜都不理人，当他出现的时候，那证明了这个小心眼的天使终于原谅了小男孩的所作所为。大多数情况下连Sam自己都不知道到底哪里惹到他了，也许是因为Lucy不喜欢他吃的那种食物的味道，又或许是今天的温度不怎么适合，Sam唯一能够确定的是，Lucy会为Dean而生Sam的气，Sam猜测可能他们都是孤单了太久，有了朋友总希望他的心里只有自己一个人。

  Lucifer的确是Sam唯一的朋友，有着怪脾气的大叔。可是他总是知道Sam在想什么，一颗糖果，一个冰淇淋，或者是简单的一个拥抱都让Sam觉得自己像是一个普通的小孩那样被对待。圣经中的光明天使Lucifer是自己的守护天使，还有什么比这个更棒吗？如果Dean知道了，一定会对自己羡慕嫉妒恨的，当然，Sam暂时还不打算告诉他。

  今天大概能睡一个很好的觉，Sam用浴巾将自己包了个严严实实之后拉开了浴帘，却发现天使已经离开，只留下了一个小小的六芒星的项链在马桶的盖子上，一点情趣品味也没有。Sam拿起项链仔细端详，六芒星的中间包绕着一丝微弱的光芒，像是将光明倾注于此。

  Sam以后需要苦恼怎么跟哥哥解释自己脖子上挂着的这个像是小姑娘的定情信物一样的东西了。

 

（三）

Sam从来没想过自己可以有一件事瞒着Dean这么多年，毕竟他们是穿同一条裤子长大的，大多数情况下都是他的哥哥在照顾他，像爸爸或者妈妈那样，Sam没有爸爸妈妈的照顾，所以他也不知道Dean对他来说是像爸爸还是像妈妈。

  直到他考上大学，Lucifer还是他一个人的天使，他就在心情好的时候陪在Sam的身边，逗他开心或者是惹他生气。

  “Lucy，是谁决定你是我的天使？上帝吗？”Sam让Lucifer亲吻他，他终于成年了，所以这没什么。

  “是我自己。”Lucifer使两个人分开一掌的距离，彼此交换着呼吸的频率，“对我来说你是特别的，Sammy。”

  Sam无暇思考这句话更深层次的意思，他现在不是要在自己的房间里心跳如雷得和自己的天使讨论哲学问题，他只是想奉献，得到一份从小就失去的家的归属感。

  Lucifer褪掉了男孩的外衣，刚成年的躯体就如同刚成熟的果实，光明天使是传说中最美丽的天使，此刻Sam也是。天使的双手在男孩的后背抚摸滑动，带着情欲和温柔，六芒星的项链敲打着细嫩单薄的胸脯，占有得浪漫而恰到好处。

  门猛地被推开，天使黑色的羽翼展开之时刮起的飓风几乎要毁坏家里的所有东西，Sam的身体被包裹在Lucifer的翅膀之下，他的哥哥现在门口，愤怒地看着这一切。

  “Dean Winchester。”Lucifer侧过头，对着哥哥露出胜利者一样的笑容，Dean将手里的打火机丢到地上，圣油围成一个火圈将两个人困在里面，Lucifer带着嘲笑摇摇头，消失在一个响指声之下。

  Sam脸被火光映的通红，羞耻和震惊让男孩全身冰冷，直到他颤抖着套上自己的衣服，Dean就一直冷冷地站在一边看着他。

  “Lucy，Lucifer？”Dean一脚踏进了圣火圈，揪住弟弟的衣领，“Sam，你他妈脑子有病吗？”

  “有病的是你！Lucy是我的朋友，他是天使！”Sam也在咆哮，他从来没有和Dean这样过。

  “高材生，圣经会打你的脸的！”Dean将Sam推撞到桌边上，他的弟弟是个不听话的怪小孩，这没什么，但是Winchester家不产蠢货，“六芒星，Lucy，失去作用的圣油…你别当哥是傻子，你的小情人根本就不是个天使！”

  Lucifer是天堂的光明与耻辱，一个伟大的炽天使，因为残暴和高傲而堕落，欲望染黑了他圣洁的翅膀，天使堕天，成为了新的地狱之王。

  Sam疯狂地拉扯着脖子上的六芒星项链，但是那死物得到了生命一般开始灼烧，金属像是对一个囚犯的烙印一样深深地嵌入到男孩的胸膛，Sam痛苦地抓住自己的衣领倒在地上翻滚挣扎，Dean被他的样子吓到了，哥哥跪在地上抱住Sam，让男孩的指甲在自己的手臂上脖子上脸上留下伤口却也不敢放手，圣火在他们周围肆无忌惮地燃烧，好像将兄弟两个带到了地狱。

  胸口的烙印没有流血，只是为男孩带来了高烧，心碎以及无边无际的噩梦。 梦中的Lucy有着黑色的翅膀和血淋淋的爪子。

 

  Sam收到了斯坦福大学的通知书，和父亲又是一场互相伤害的争吵，他连东西都没收拾，就直接摔门而去，Dean追着他走过了门口的一段路，Sam停下脚步转过身子看到哥哥就站在那里，翠绿色的眼睛看着他，害怕着弟弟的离去。Sam向他挥挥手，挤出了一个笑容。

  Dean知道他们永远得不到自由和平静，但是他不忍心去打破弟弟的梦想让他面对残酷的现实，他不能伤害爸爸，可是他更不能让Sam伤心。哥哥也学着Sam的样子对他微笑着挥手告别，代表着纵容和祝福。

  平静的四年大学生涯，没有爸爸，没有哥哥，没有猎魔，也没有Lucy，除了烙印，一切都是如此幸福平静。

 

（四）

  房子燃烧的火焰几乎要将天空都吞噬掉，噼里啪啦的声响。

  Sam坐在黑色的Impala上，身上披着一件薄薄的单子。Dean站在他的侧面看着弟弟漠然的脸，一时间竟然也不知道要怎么开口。

  “Dean。”Sam的眼睛一直看着冒黑烟的房子，那里曾经有着他大学四年平静生活的回忆，他和Jessica的过去，全部都随着这一场大火而消失殆尽。

  Dean也坐到了黑美人的身上，陪伴也许能让人得到安慰。

  “我只是想做个普通人。”Sam的声音夹杂着愤怒与不甘，Dean笑着摇摇头，不知道是嘲笑Sam还是自嘲：“我们不可能是普通人，从一生下来就注定要走猎魔这条路。”

“就因为我们姓Winchester？”

  “这个理由就足够了。”Dean的脸变得严肃，他从小就不曾怀疑他正走的这条路有什么不对，当Sam质疑，他只能得到指责。

  Sam哭了，但是没有眼泪掉下来，湿湿的水汽就含在眼睛里，面无表情地。其实当Dean来大学找到他的时候，他就有预感自己的梦终于走到了尽头，胸口的烙印隐隐作痛，他又何尝得到了真正的安宁。

  “走吧。”Sam将单子丢到了地上站起身，“得有人为这件事儿付出代价。”

  Dean叹了口气，坐上了Impala的驾驶座。当Sam还是个小婴儿的时候，Dean已经经历过了一模一样的事情，他们的母亲被一个黄眼睛的恶魔杀死，并钉在天花板上，婴儿肥还没有退去的Dean抱着襁褓中的Sam逃出了着火的房子，两个小孩的眼睛里倒映着烈焰的红色光芒，从那时候开始他们两个注定了以后的相依为命。Sam什么都不知道，这也没什么，他还小，保护弟弟是Dean的责任，这点他深信不已。

  Sam的天真被埋葬于斯坦福，他们用Jessica的死亡给它画了一个十字架。

  猎魔事业变得超出两个人的想象，如同是无边无际的黑夜，几乎让人崩溃，Sam的鲜血中被注入了恶魔的诅咒，他频频失去理智。他们没有得到什么，反而渐渐失去了更多，包括他们的父亲。

  John死去的时候，Sam以为Dean会疯掉，因为父亲的意义对于Dean来说更甚于他，可是没有，什么都没有，Dean平静的像是什么也没有发生过，就如同那年他遇到了Lucifer，驱赶了堕落的天使，照顾被烙印的弟弟，瞒着父亲，像是不曾发生过这些事情一样。

  Dean并不信任他，在Dean心里，Sam永远应该站在自己的身后而非旁边。Sam没有说出来，他和Dean继续着猎魔事业，让裂痕滋长，反正他们两个已经分不开了，小小的伤口只会让他们的关系流血，但无法致命。

  预言的梦境折磨着Sam，他很意外地见到了他曾经的天使，Sam以为自己恨他，可是男人散发的那种熟悉感总是勾勒着Sam的记忆，让他不断地想起秋天的那本红色封面的书和陪在自己身边的男人。

  “Sam，你长大了。”Lucifer的模样没有丝毫的改变，他的眼神冰冷，表情中带着温柔。天使伸出一只手想要抚摸男孩的侧脸，却被Sam轻轻地转头躲了过去，Sam对着他微笑，用他从来没有过的苦涩笑容对着Lucifer：“是啊，人总是会长大的，我不可能做一个好骗的小孩子一辈子。”

  Lucifer的目光落在Sam的胸口，隔着衬衣，Sam却感觉那里似乎要因为Lucifer的注视而灼烧起来，象征着征服和耻辱的六芒星烙印。

  “Lucy，你恨我吗？”Sam微微拱起眉尖，他绿色的眼睛很漂亮，当那双眼睛直直地看进Lucifer的心里的时候，堕天使认为自己没有必要不接受这份礼物，他有些粗鲁地按着男孩的头亲吻他的嘴唇，相隔了四年的时间，他们做着相同的事，他想带Sam下地狱，那里才是他们应该存在的地方。

  “Lucy，你到底为了什么？”Sam喃喃着，昏睡在了Lucifer的怀抱里，天使展开被污染的翅膀，赐予了这个男孩最后一点温暖。

  当Sam睁开眼睛的时候，天亮了，阳光从窗帘射了进来，好像很暖和的样子，Dean在临床上呼呼大睡，一个再正常不过的早上。 

 

（五）

  跟恶魔进行交易，随之而来的只能是诅咒。

  Dean终于找到了Sam，就在那个偏远的被魔法笼罩的小镇，黄眼睛的恶魔将他选中的小孩集中在一起进行着“生存游戏”。Dean大声呼喊着Sam的名字，就像寻找离家出走的弟弟一样。Sam的胳膊受伤了，前一秒他还在为了生存而进行嗜血的战斗，下一秒他在Dean面前变得脆弱。当Dean还没来得及开心，Sam的眼睛突然变得漆黑一片，被恶魔选中的孩子双手掐住Dean的脖子几乎就要当场勒断他的喉咙。

  “Sam！”Dean的声音从喉咙里挤出来，他呼喊着Sam的名字企图换回弟弟的理智，鲜血从Sam的鼻子里流出了，随着昏厥，两个人重重的摔在地上。

  “嘿！嘿！Sammy！你没事吧？”Dean双手捧起弟弟的头检查他的情况，Sam软软地倒在他的怀里，恐惧感向Dean袭来，就像他刚成年的弟弟要离家出走上大学一样，就这样一个笑容一个告别就打发了他四年。Dean紧紧地搂着他，无意义地嘶吼着他的名字。

  没有心跳，没有呼吸，连血液中的温度都在逐渐的抽离。

  “No，No，Sammy，看着我，你会没事的知道吗，从小到大照顾你都是我的责任，我不会让你有事的知道么？”Dean的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的打在Sam的皮夹克上，他从来不在弟弟面前哭，即使他们失去方向的时候他也从来没有过，但是现在，他连希望都失去了。

 

  Sam平躺在旅馆的床上，月光穿过窗户打在他的身上，显得男孩格外的宁静。Dean有些麻木的看着他，小的时候Sam非常的乖，除了偶尔对Dean的小任性之外他的弟弟几乎就是个完美的小孩，当然Dean会很喜欢他的任性，因为那时候Sam会对着他撒娇，狗狗眼一闪一闪。现在他就躺在那里，双手交叠放在腹部，乖乖的就像小时候一样。Dean叹了口气，眼泪就顺着脸颊流了下来，哥哥一副漫不经心的模样抹去了泪痕， 给他一辈子，他都不可能接受Sam已经死去的事实。

  Lucifer出现在猎人的身后，Dean没有发现他，堕落天使的视线落在Sam日渐成熟的轮廓上，他满意于呈现在自己眼前的这个肉身。

  “带着恶魔的诅咒出生，伴随着恶魔的血液成长，多么完美的设定。”Lucifer冷笑一声，慢慢隐匿于黑暗之中。

  被天使烙印的小孩永远不会失去他的灵魂。

  Sam醒过来的时候看到了床边的Jessica，她依旧是温柔美丽的样子，女孩微笑着俯下身亲吻男孩的嘴唇，那种熟悉的触感让Sam的胸口一阵发疼，是Lucy。

  当Jessica起身时，她变成了Lucifer。

  “Dean在哪？”Sam扶着床想要爬起来，他可能睡太久，身体已经不听使唤了，双腿又痛又麻。

  Lucifer按住他的肩膀将他压倒在床上的时候吓了他一跳。

  “你干嘛？！”Sam想要推开他去找Dean，他该死的只记得自己在失去意识之前掐住了Dean的脖子，上帝保佑他老哥一点事儿也没有。Lucifer的神情变得怪戾起来：“哦，Dean，Dean，Dean~你满脑子都在呼喊着你哥哥的名字，好吵啊！”

  Sam将嘴唇抿成一条线，他突然意识到他面对的这个男人，是曾经天堂最强大的天使，也是堕落的地狱之王，他强大、暴力、乖张，而从小陪伴在Sam身边的那个冷冰冰却也很温柔的小孩子脾气的守护天使才是假象。

  "Well，Dean Winchester大概正在和Lilith进行最后的交涉仪式，一命换一命什么的，他实在是傻的可爱。"Lucifer笑了，自得而愉悦，Sam吃惊地睁大了眼睛。

  Lucifer压制住了Sam的挣扎，Winchester家的亲情让他们将自己的心脏暴露在外任人宰割，堕落天使需要的正是这一点。

  "Sam，不如我们也来做个交换吧。"

 

（六）

  Sam不是傻子，他知道一旦他答应成为Lucifer的皮囊，Dean不仅不会得到解救，还会成为第一个下地狱的人，所以他对Lucifer说了no，忽视了堕天使的一切迷惑和甜言蜜语。

  Lucifer扯住Sam的夹克将他头压在枕头上翻过来，好久没有这种丝毫不得反抗的压制感，Sam像只脱水的鱼一样奋力的摆动着自己的身体挣扎着，但力量悬殊，Lucifer一只手就可以按断他的肋骨。

  “Sammy……恶魔是从不吃亏的，这不知道比我做天使的时候好多少倍。”Lucifer用潮湿的牙齿轻轻啃咬着身下人的耳朵，当天使胯部的坚挺抵住男孩的屁股时，Sam全身就像被泼下了一盆冷水。

  他从来没有想到他和Lucifer的第一次会是这样的开始。

  “如果你表现得好，我会考虑让Lilith多给小Dean两年的时间。”Lucifer的嘴唇印在Sam的耳后，像地狱的火焰。

  Lucifer并不算给了Sam选择的权利，面对Dean的生死他别无选择，况且Lucifer也不需要他的选择。当他将肉身的阴茎挤进Sam的下身之时，是如此的得意与满足，带着报复的快感，Sam惨叫着抓住了身下的床单，Lucifer把手指插到Sam暗金色的头发里狠狠揪住往后扯，他爱这头软顺服帖的头发，跟Sam的性格一样。天使的下身用力的顶进去，再带着扰人的速度拔出，他们的皮肤相互摩擦，升腾着温度。

  “我们是彼此唯一的朋友，陪在你身边的人是我，你什么时候才会认清这一点？”Lucifer加快了抽插的速度，Sam将头埋进枕头里只是发出哼气的声音，像是被东西噎到了，倔强的男孩子。

  Lucifer不许他用手碰自己，十足地控制狂，他不享受性爱，因为天使不在乎这个，比高潮更诱人的是Sam的痛苦和绝望。Lucifer将Sam翻了个身让他面对自己，这样更有利于欣赏他动人的表情，当凶器再度进入男孩的身体的时候，Sam终于崩溃了。

  “Dean！！！！！”Sam拼命地痛哭叫喊着，但只发出了一声，Lucifer便捂住了他的嘴并且掐住了他的脖子，让Dean Winchester下地狱去吧！

  性爱将男孩撕成了两半，Lucy总有各种方法让男孩对他难忘，比如小时候的温柔，比如成年时的烙印，比如现在的侮辱。

  Sam在快要死掉的时候听到了汽车引擎的声音，Impala的改装都来自于Dean的手笔，他不可能会听错。Lucifer咬住他的脖子将热流灌进Sam的身体，男孩只感觉到了麻木。

  Sam用自己最快的速度套上了衣服，他的腿还在打颤，Lucifer一直坐在床边看着男孩布满吻痕咬痕线条优美的后背被掩盖在衬衣下面。

  “我只给Dean Winchester一年的时间，好好珍惜，Sammy。”Lucifer微笑着，Sam转头看他，绿眼睛中没有吃惊，只有疼痛，这令Lucifer莫名的烦躁。男孩没有和他争辩，穿好衣服便一瘸一拐地推门跑了出去。

  两个Winchester拥抱着，为了劫后重生。

  “你还好么Dean？”Sam的眼泪停不下来，他紧紧抱着Dean，不让他看见自己的脸。

  “怎么了？Sam？你有点不对劲。”Dean发现弟弟的身体在发抖。

  “没什么。”Sam微微侧过头，他能感觉到Lucifer落在他后背上的视线，那个天使依旧站在房间的窗户边上看着他，冷冰冰的眼神。眼泪像是决堤一样涌了出来，他的心像是被撕成了一片一片的。

  人们都怀念着初恋的刻骨铭心，Sam不知该用什么样的态度去面对这个说法，幼时最美好的岁月，是Dean和Lucy共同为他创造的，即使只是一个泡沫中的假象，可是此刻，他失去了Lucy，并且将要失去Dean。

 

（七）

  他们一整年都在想办法解决Dean和Lilith的交易，哥哥表面看起来一点儿也不在乎，但是他的确只是看起来而已。Dean总喜欢说Sam像个女孩，爸爸也说他的性格跟他们的妈妈一样，Sam努力从好的方面理解他们只是想夸他心思细腻，现在，想太多并不能帮助他们，Sam觉得每一天心情都糟透了。

  Sam已经数不清到底有几次自己差点溺毙在噩梦里了，黑暗的房间，狭窄的床，他们不断地做爱，Lucifer手里沾满了Dean的血，用鲜红的液体涂抹Sam的身体，开拓他，最糟糕的是，性爱本身的感觉并不坏，Sam会呻吟着射在天使的手心里，他们甚至接吻。

  Sam惊醒之后疯狂地干呕，醉酒了一样。有的时候他醒过来，看到Dean就坐在床边，或者拿着书心不在焉地看着，或者就将脸隐匿在房间的阴影中静静地陪伴他。

  “做了一个好梦吗？”Dean苦笑着问他。

  “是啊，棉花糖和游乐场，棒透了。”Sam脱力地向后重重倒在床上，汗水把他松软的头发都浸湿了。

  “游乐场你可不喜欢，里面有小丑。”Dean裂开嘴笑得超级开心，贱兮兮地逗乐自己的弟弟。他笑容融合着黑暗阴影，Sam好怕这样一个活生生的人就消失在自己的生命里，毫无征兆的，避无可避。

  他们在一个服务或者装潢都不怎么样的小餐馆里吃饭，Sam一点胃口也没有，而不吃肉会死星人Dean则点了老板娘推荐的招牌三明治，Sam还没来得及嘲笑哥哥的吃相，一辆福特从他们靠近的玻璃墙外冲了进来直接从Dean身上碾了过去，Sam被溅了一脸的玻璃渣，血丝从脸上一直蜿蜒下来，男孩呆呆地望着眼前突如其来的一片狼藉，似乎忘记了思考。

  当Sam再次从噩梦中醒来，他看到了坐在床边的Dean。

  “做了一个好梦吗？”Dean的表情和语气和他死前的那天早上如出一辙，Sam紧张得手心一片汗。

  “是啊，棉花糖和游乐场，棒透了。”Sam冲Dean微笑。

  不久之后，Sam就发现好像陷入了一个死循环，他们去那家餐厅，然后不论如何，Dean死去。Sam尝试带着他远离餐厅，但是无用。最让人绝望的是Sam永远不能放弃去尝试，因为他也不知道什么时候那个玩弄他们的妖怪会厌倦，他怕他再次醒来之时失去了Dean。

  第三百零一次，Sam又失败了，Dean死在一家科幻博物馆的吊灯下，睁大了绿色的眼睛。

  Sam在夜晚的时候来到了那家小餐馆，熟悉的老板娘，熟悉的流浪汉，熟悉的开福特的老头子，熟悉的上班族。Sam坐到那个上班族的身边，戴着帽子的男人转过头来看他，健谈又友好的样子。

  “我哥哥今天去世了。”Sam想要装作漫不经心，他没有成功，眼泪在眼眶里打转，他抿紧自己的嘴唇，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来。

  “我很遗憾听到这个消息。”男人从一旁的桌子上抽出一张面巾纸递给Sam。

  “你一定有个弟弟。”Sam抬起头来看他，眼泪还溢满了眼睛，让人看不清对面人的脸，“你跟我哥哥说话的语气很像。”

  “嗯……是啊，我们是个大家族，在兄弟中我比较年长。”男人耸了耸肩膀，Sam突然从身后抽出匕首扎进了他的胸口。男孩狠狠地一把抹掉自己的眼泪：“骗子，你糊弄不了我，你身上的味道和Lucifer一模一样！”

  男人吃惊的表情渐渐地收敛，他抽掉自己身上的匕首，摘下帽子之后露出了顽皮的笑容，“Hi，Sam。”

  “你是谁？Lucifer的走狗？”Sam皱着眉头慢慢向后退了两步。

  “哇唔……没想到你居然说出了一个比‘Lucifer的保姆’更难听的称呼。”男人嫌弃地白了Sam一眼，“你这蠢蠢的样子大大降低了当时没有守住你的罪恶感。”

  “守住？”Sam疑惑极了。

  “我就是你的守护天使……虽然被Lucy抢走了。”男人喝了一口酒，语气就像“我是你的新邻居”那样平淡，“你可以叫我Gabriel。”

 

（八）

  毫无疑问，Lucifer是一个被惯坏了的小孩，Gabriel猜测这就是他从自己手里抢走Sam的原因：他觉得Sam合适，然后才不理会天父是否将他给了Gabriel。有的时候Gabriel都快分不清他们两个到底谁才是哥哥，看上去漫不经心的大天使Gabriel不仅要处理自己分内的鸟事，还要为自己的兄弟解决内部纷争和个人问题。

  审判Lucifer堕天的时候Gabriel投了赞成票，即使Michael那票才是关键，但是Lucifer看着Gabriel的眼神依旧有着愤怒的熊熊烈火，他恨Gabriel，这让Gabriel愣在了原地，他从来没有想过他会在乎这件事儿，他本以为Lucifer也不在乎，可是他忘记了他们一直带着宠溺的态度去对待Lucifer，被捧在手心里从不会被违逆的大天使在感受到了背叛的那一刻，坚持正义和理智的线断的彻彻底底。

  Lucy离开了天堂，Gabriel明白他再也不会回来，他会恨他们一辈子。

  Sam Winchester完全是个意外，上帝将一个大天使赐给人类的孩子，代表着莫大的殊荣，当Gabriel找到他的时候，小男孩几乎浑身上下都散发着堕落天使的味道，就差在他看上去就用功过度的大脑门上刻一个“Lucifer专属”了。不过小男孩的样子也没有什么不好，Gabriel企图用这个借口说服自己不用现身，他惧怕着与Lucifer的见面，更别说是争执。

  他不敢靠的太近，就远远地看着Lucifer陪着男孩，玩耍或者发呆，他们一起坐在院子后的台阶上，小男孩看累了一本连Michael都不会看的厚厚的红色封皮的书之后，趴在Lucifer的腿上睡了过去，堕天使用手指挑起男孩头上一小撮头发把玩，嘴角带着有趣的笑容，当Gabriel还没从眼前震惊的一幕中回过神来的时候，Lucifer突然抬头，冲着他所在的方向扬起了放肆挑衅的笑容。Gabriel落荒而逃，再也没有再去找过他的哥哥和那个本应该由他守护的男孩。

  他希望用Sam可以弥补他对Lucifer的愧疚，虽然犯错的是Lucifer，但是Lucifer在乎的不是这个，他需要一个毫无保留相信自己的人，显然Gabriel没有做到。

  接着Lucifer烙印了Sam，用对Sam残酷的伤害去向Gabriel宣战——他是属于我的，上帝的旨意亦或是你的意愿我都不在乎。Gabriel心随即沉了下去，他太了解自己的兄弟，Lucifer只会笨拙的用攻击去掩饰自己的脆弱。

  他以为Sam背叛了自己，除此之外Gabriel想不到什么合理的解释能让Lucifer再次这样的暴戾而冲动。

  Gabriel游历人间，当自己的哥哥堕天之后他决定不再回去，对Sam和Lucifer的愧疚让他终日不得安生，酒精和性爱让身体堕落的彻彻底底，可是灵魂却得到了洗涤。

  如果Lucifer没有疯狂至此，Gabriel也许就会终日如此过活。他虽然不敢反抗Lucifer，但是他却可以帮助Sam从Lucifer的地狱里逃出去，首先要做的，就是让Sam Winchester失去他最大的弱点。

  年长的男人一次又一次死在Sam的面前，Gabriel等着他放弃并且认清现实的时刻，可是他低估了人类之间的亲情，Sam的精神面临着崩溃，可是他却无法放弃，甚至像条猎犬一样顺着天使的气味找到了Gabriel的本尊，刺伤了他的肉体，大天使忽然感觉到了本不该有的渺茫的希望。

  也许Sam终会成为他们的救赎。

  男孩泪眼婆娑却坚定无比地看着他，去诉说请求他让Dean复活，Gabriel叹了口气，他不能再跟Sam解释的更多。

  “如果你恨Lucifer，那就离他远一点，放弃你对他的那点……可怜卑微的爱恋。”Gabriel深深地皱起眉头，“一个天使怎么会喜欢上平凡的人类，Lucy就是因为对你们这些低等生物不屑才会被贬斥，清醒点吧男孩。”

  “那他呢？”Sam嘲讽的望着他，“他不会放过我的。”

  “无论他怎么想，只要你不爱他，你和你哥哥还有活下来的希望。”Gabriel突然对解释充满了厌倦，或许他只是对目前的状况疲惫了，“别忘记失去你哥哥的感觉，如果你不想真的去品尝这种滋味，就记住我的话。”

  Gabriel和小餐馆一同消失了，Sam醒过来之后看到Dean坐在他的床边看着他。

    “做了一个好梦吗？”Dean笑了。

    “是啊，棉花糖和游乐园……没有小丑的游乐园。“Sam也笑了起来。

 

（九）

  Sam以前是不相信在一个没有Dean Winchester的早晨醒来会是一件很糟糕的事情的，可是他现在不得不承认，那糟透了，并且时间治愈不了这一切，事情还会更糟糕下去。

  在Dean还活着的最后一年的时间里，他们做了很多以前不会做的事儿，比如准备一场很隆重的圣诞节，然后两个大男人喝着Sam自己做的口味很糟糕的蛋奶酒。那酒的口味实在是有够糟糕的，Dean喝了一口之后眉毛都快耸到脑门后面了：“哦……Sammy，你的手艺和你的性格一样糟糕。”

  Sam皱着眉头对他带着宠溺样的微笑，他哥哥在活跃气氛方面并不是很擅长，Sam决定不揭穿他拙劣的演技，这也许将是他们两个一起度过的最后一个圣诞节。Winchester家族的圣诞节往往意味着“争吵”和“眼泪”，Sam已经习惯和Dean两个人像白痴一样在肮脏的汽车旅馆等待爸爸的圣诞礼物，而往往，圣诞老人的角色只能由Dean扮演，他的哥哥为了逗他开心，就跑到市中心那个别墅里偷了很多圣诞礼物，有的时候Sam拆开包装会发现里面是一个洋娃娃，妹妹头的小男孩会因此哭得更厉害。

  唯一一次值得回忆的圣诞节，Sam刚刚升到高中，陌生的学校和学习的压力让他烦躁崩溃到不行，青春期的男孩和家里人的矛盾也日益突出，平安夜的当天，Sam把自己锁在自己的房间里疯狂地砸枕头，因为怕门外的Dean听到，小男孩压抑着声音，呜呜的吼叫声像只小狗，他把自己和被子枕头纠缠成一团，Sam全心全意地进行着发泄的行为，直到来自某个天使的视线再也让人忽略不了了。

  “继续啊，boy。”Lucifer坐在窗框上，一脸看好戏的样子。窗户打开，雪花全部落到了他黑色的风衣和姜黄色的头发上。房间里的温度却一点儿没有下降，Sam傻愣愣地看着眼前的天使，突然觉得这个男人说不出的神圣，就像是一个真的天使那样。

  “我本来就是天使，Sammy。”Lucifer作弊一样读出了男孩的心思，翅膀的黑色影子铺满了整个房间的墙和地板，Sam伸出手，让影子也落在自己的手心里，他幻想着自己此刻正抚摸着天使的翅膀。

  Lucifer从窗台上跳下来，Sam还捧着双手里的影子，抬起头来冲着天使扬起灿烂的笑容，绿色的眼睛里一片澄澈。

  “圣诞快乐，Lucy。”Sam的心情因为天使的出现而莫名其妙的平静了下来，Lucifer身上也许是因为冬雪的关系，散发着寒气，“你们天使过圣诞节吗？”

  “那不重要。”Lucifer耸了耸肩，带着调皮的神情看着Sam，“我现在是你的天使，只有你诞生的那天才是我的圣诞日。”

  Sam听到了自己“砰砰”的心跳声，他不知道自己从什么时候开始喜欢Lucy的，也许Lucy也知道这件事儿，但是他还是希望自己此时此刻的迷恋不要表现得那样明显，他就像是一个没有任何恋爱经验，却爱上了邻居家大哥哥的小处男，不能更蠢了。

  Lucifer用手指来回摩擦自己有些小胡渣的下巴做出一个思考的模样，片刻后，天使想到了什么似的，将自己的手掌握成一个拳头样放在Sam从始至终一直捧着的手里。

  “Surprise！”Lucifer松开手的时候，一束光亮突然从Sam的掌心里窜出来，像是烟花一样在屋顶上方爆炸，照亮了整个房间，纯白色的羽毛像下雪般在空中盘旋，Sam瞪大了眼睛，像是一个小孩子一样尖叫着欢呼。

  Lucifer拉过自己的男孩，在他的额头上留下一个深深地吻，他们此时此刻是属于彼此的。

 

（十）

 夜晚郊外的虫鸣声吵得Sam心神不宁，阵法已经画好了，只差咒语。

  Sam没办法，慌了神。

  随着咒语，圣光刺得Sam睁不开眼睛，大天使Gabriel出现在阵中，带着一如既往的笑容。

  “我以为你不会想再见我。”Gabriel在阵中的方寸之地中走动，带着可恨的自得。

  “我要你帮我。”Sam的手紧紧握成了拳头，“Dean和Lilith的交易就要到期限了，即使我们可以战胜Lilith，但是Luci……”

  “你在开玩笑吗男孩？”Gabriel夸张的大呼小叫起来，“我和Lucy的战斗力可不在一个水平上！你想让我去送死？”

  “所以你逃避！”Sam的语气也不禁激动起来，男孩皱紧眉头对着Gabriel咆哮，“为什么Lucifer会是我的天使！该死的上帝留下了一堆烂摊子！”

  Gabriel突然被噎住了。

  “求你了……你们是兄弟啊……”Sam的声音颤抖着，Lucifer就像是一只振翅的蝴蝶，改变了无数人的命运，而他的帮凶就是Gabriel，不论Gabriel是有意还是无意。

  “Lucy总不是一个让人省心的小孩。”Gabriel无奈地笑了，“你说的对，他也是我的兄弟。”

  Gabriel对着Sam招手，高个子的男孩犹豫了片刻后踏进了阵中，Gabriel将手放在他的胸口，那里的烙印仿佛隔着衣服有灼伤人的温度，当Gabriel的手接触的瞬间，温度更高了，Sam吃痛地呻吟了一声。

  “我很抱歉Sammy。”Gabriel看着Sam，眼神是前所未有的认真，“让Lucifer成为了你的天使，我很抱歉。”

  Sam不明所以，想张口说些什么，Gabriel忽然带起了一阵狂风，当Sam睁开眼睛的时候，他已经消失在破碎的阵法之中。

 

  离交易的日子越来越近，Sam一直皱着眉，摆着Dean最讨厌的bitch face看着自己的哥哥醉生梦死。Dean不想谈这件事儿，也许在他心里这是最好的解决方法。Sam不知道死亡对于哥哥来说算不算是对现实的一种逃离，他现在觉得好累。

  又开始下起雪来，Sam一个人躺在汽车旅馆的小床上看着狭窄的小窗外不断飘落的雪花发呆。Dean还在酒吧里泡妞喝酒，也许不会回来过夜了，当Sam试图阻止他的时候，Dean只是一脸痞笑着说自己不想和Sam回到汽车旅馆互相摆着一副怨妇脸，解决不了的问题并不会因此解决，从某种角度来说，Dean说的没错。

  身后的床落下了一个人的重量，阴暗寒冷的气息从骨缝不断往里渗，Sam被吓了一跳，一双有力的手臂环住他的腰，从身后紧紧抱住了他。Sam被冻到牙齿都在打颤，Lucifer将头埋在Sam的后背处，男孩发现了身后这个堕落天使前所未有的悲伤。

  “Sammy……”Lucifer的声音疲惫而空旷，他将眼前的人抱得更紧了，Sam温暖柔软，冲刷着自己全身的罪恶和张狂。

  “你……怎么了？”Sam想转过头去看看身后之人，但是他无法挣脱Lucifer的怀抱，正如他无法说服自己去真正的恨他一样。

  “Gabriel。”Lucifer说出了大天使的名字，口中寒冷的气息吐到Sam脖子的皮肤上，激起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，“他因为你而反抗我……不自量力。”

  Lucifer的语气不像是用一个胜利者的口气在嘲弄自己的兄弟，他在难过，Sam从来没见过桀骜不驯的天使有如此的一面，他应该目空一切，自以为是，强大坚韧，而不是如同一只伤透了心的动物，乖乖待在Sam的身边寻求安慰。他们不再是小时候彼此依靠和信赖的朋友，Sam惧怕他，但是Lucifer还是来找他的主人，像是一个真正的守护天使那样。

  “就今天，让我抱着你。”Lucifer将身体紧紧贴住Sam，便陷入了沉默。

  Sam的眼睛在发酸，他不明白为什么一切都回不到过去。

  他还记得自己刚刚识字的时候，Lucifer将他圈在怀里给他讲故事的场景，大天使被他烦到一个不行才会拿起那些幼稚掉牙的图册给他讲小猫怎么样了，小狗怎么样了，小猪怎么样了，小兔子怎么样了。

  “那Sammy怎么样了？”头发有些自来卷的妹妹头小朋友睁大了水汪汪的绿眼睛好奇地望着男人，带着崇拜的神情。

  “Sammy啊……Sammy长大了。”男人将小孩子逗得咯咯直笑。

 

  是啊，他长大了。

  Sam将自己的手轻轻覆盖在大天使冰冷的手上，放松了身体陷入了睡梦中。

  当今夜过去，他们将会将年少时的记忆想忘，你死我生。

 

（十一）

 Sam的哭喊声撕心裂肺，他想冲上前去保护Dean，但是Lucifer抓住了他的后领子猛得甩到墙上，Sam的后背瞬间麻了一片，肋骨一定也断了几根，呼吸的时候钻心的痛。

  “Dean！”Sam看着他的哥哥被地狱犬撕得血肉模糊，Lucifer背对着他，不知脸上是何种表情，突然间，天使转过头来冲着Sam微笑，带着冷冷的得意。Sam吞了一口吐沫，因为还未留下的眼泪视线有些模糊，但男孩还是毅然决然举起了手里的枪，很准，硝烟过去，Lucifer的额头上被colt穿了一个洞，血流的并不多，和Lucifer皮肤逐渐腐烂的脸相得益彰。

  colt杀不死Lucifer。

  “你一定不知道我现在多想杀了你。”Lucifer的脸上还是充满着笑容，但是同时也狰狞着。

  “为什么不？”Sam的神经几乎崩断了，所以他冷静，“杀了我，让你发臭的灵魂在这幅破皮囊里慢慢地挣扎到死！”

  “当你认为自己对于我来说很特别的时候，你就没那么可爱了。”Lucifer揪着Sam的头发向后拉，让男孩的眼睛和他相对，Sam长这么大头一次特别痛恨自己的头发。

  腹部传来被贯穿的触感，Lucifer低下头，看到Sam手里那把匕首连根没入了他的肚子，一把普普通通的匕首。

  Lucifer将Sam举起来用力摔到地上，Sam几乎痛到失去行动的能力，好极了，他们开始越来越痛恨彼此，这比念念不忘要好得多。堕落天使愤怒到已经无法用假的笑容去掩饰自己，他抓着Sam的衣领一下一下地扇他的耳光，男孩在他手里随着他的动作摇晃，意识弥散。

  Lucifer终于停了下来，地狱之王的怒吼声震碎了教堂的每一块玻璃。

  “为什么不继续了？“一个悠哉的声音毫无防备地插了进来，Gabriel翘着二郎腿坐在第一排的桌子上，颤抖的手出卖了他此时的镇定。Lucifer当然看得出来，他本应该了解他兄弟的一切，所以他也笑，带着血，毛骨悚然。

  “你的品味很糟，Lucy。”Gabriel从桌子上跳下来，原谅他选了一个腿比较短的容器，“女孩子的味道要比Winchester好得多。”

  Lucifer将已经失去意识的Sam从地上提起来抱在怀里，男孩身上的血蹭脏了天使的白色西装，但Lucifer毫不在意：“你现在想尽一个守护天使该有的责任？他已经是我的了。”

  “可是你讨厌人类。”Gabriel翻了一个白眼，Lucifer的样子就像是跟自己的小姐妹抢娃娃的女孩，弱爆了。

  “我讨厌的东西，即使我毁了他，你也不能要。”Lucifer嗅着Sam混合着血液味道的皮肤，这理所当然是他的。

  Gabriel亮出了自己的天使之刃和翅膀，金色的六翼铺满了教堂，光明而神圣，带着殉道的决绝。

  他从未想过抢走Lucifer的任何东西，也从未想过要背叛Lucy，可是性格使然，Lucifer总会摧毁他爱的一切。

 

  Gabriel的翅膀被折断，圣光随着Lucifer扼断的地方流出，他睁着大大的眼睛，里面已经失去了生命的活力。

  Lucifer的眼睛中充满了短暂的伤感，因为他。

 

  Sam小的时候会问哥哥，妖怪存不存在，有圣诞老人吗，那天使呢？

  在意识中，一双蓝色的眼睛像海一样包围着他，眼睛的主人关切的望着他，可是他怎么努力也看不清那个人的脸，蓝色眼睛的人一点儿也不可怕，像家人一样温暖。

  胸口的烙印又在痛了，大概是有人将手放在了上面，Lucy不许任何别的人碰他，Sam挣扎着想挥开那个人的手，可是他用不上力气。

  “对不起，Sam，我没办法去掉你的烙印，他很深，像连着心脏一样。”蓝眼睛有着沙哑的嗓音，却也十分温柔，让Sam通体舒畅。

  “Dean……”Sam叫着哥哥的名字，他总觉得那个人会明白他的意思。

  “我会把他带回来的。”蓝色的眼睛眨巴眨巴，整个人凭空消失了，像一个天使那样。

 

  Dean从未对Sam说过他见过天使，就像Sam未对他坦白Lucifer的存在。

 

（十二）

  Dean小时候收到过一个特别的生日礼物，Mary买给他的小天使毛绒玩具，那时候Sam才刚出生，Dean才刚记事，他来不及抱怨被送这个穿着米黄色风衣，胡子零星的蓝眼睛天使娃娃有多娘炮，事实上他简直要爱不释手了，娃娃里塞着棉花之类的东西，软绵绵的和Sammy一样。

  但是娃娃后来不见了，从外面踢完足球回来，Dean看到一个和娃娃一模一样的的男人站在Sam的婴儿床边上，之后娃娃就不见了，Dean曾经怀疑是这个男人偷了自己的娃娃，但是他又没办法解释为什么男人一眨眼也消失了。

 

  Dean从泥土里奋力地挣脱，周围是干枯的野草和倾斜的木桩，哥哥站在原地，迷茫地四下打量。

  地狱的生活几乎绷断了Dean的神经，铁链穿过他的胸膛，火焰焚烧他的肉体，他大声呼喊着Sam的名字，可是无人回应。

  Dean撬了一间旅馆的门，在肮脏的浴室里洗了一个冷水澡，肌肉因为过度的寒冷而痉挛，他想大声地吼，活着的感觉美好的让人流眼泪。Dean稍微转头便看到了自己肩膀上的手掌印，像是被烙铁印在上面一样，皮肉翻滚，愈合后结痂脱落，剩下一层粉色的新肉。男人紧紧皱着眉头，他只记得被灼烧的痛楚，却不记得救自己那人的模样。

  Dean用旅馆的座机给弟弟打了一个电话，一个优美冰冷的女声告诉他，您拨打的电话已关机。男人傻愣愣地拿着已经挂断的电话。

 

  Bobby家的大门紧紧锁着，这一切太不正常了，Dean围着房子转了三圈，还是决定把门给撬了，房间里一如从前，老男人的房子总不会改变太多。

  老木门传来“吱呀”的一声，银色的枪身先出现在Dean的视野中，长期受训的身体立刻做出了反应，Dean摊开双手证明了自己没有武器：“嘿嘿！Bobby！是我Dean！”

  拿着枪的男人用一种看妖怪的眼神看着Dean，的确，他确实不是出了一个远门回家了，而是从地狱归来，除了魔王和上帝，谁做过这种事儿。

  Bobby用圣水泼了Dean一脸，哥哥翻了个大白眼：“OK，现在可以证明我不是恶魔了吧？”

  “GOD，Dean？！”Bobby放下枪紧紧抱住了眼前的人，“上帝啊，简直是不可思议。”

  “你想跟我来个‘重逢的甜蜜之吻’吗？”Dean打趣着好久未见的长辈，他拍拍Bobby的肩膀，却发现对方并没有他想象中的欣喜若狂，“Bobby？出了什么事儿吗？我给Sam打电话，一直没人接……”

  “我不知道怎么跟你说，你知道……自从你……你离开了之后……”Bobby考虑了一下措辞，“Sam跟我有很久没联系了，昨天他出了车祸，警官通过他手机的通讯录联系到了我，他的精神状态……真让人不敢相信，他简直就像个疯子。”

  “……”Dean消化了一下巨大的信息量，“Sam他现在在哪？”

  “市中心的医院。”Bobby急忙补充，“他伤得并不重。”

  “把车钥匙给我。”Dean从Bobby手里接过钥匙，夺门而去。

 

  医院里的消毒水味道剥夺了冷清的一点儿温暖，白色的墙体和淡蓝色的布料，静悄悄的只有机器的声响。

  Sam的左手被手铐铐在了病床边上，上面布满了擦伤和一个点滴针，警方判定这场交通事故的责任全在Sam，医院的酒精测试并未超标，但Sam的精神状态一直很崩溃并拒绝治疗。

  黑眼眶明显到像是吸了毒，Sam木然地盯着天花板，他好累。

  乳头上传来不轻不重的按压感，酥麻直冲脑门，手铐因为挣扎而一阵哗啦，几乎微不可闻的呻吟声从Sam的嘴里传出来。

  “够了……够了……”Sam喃喃着，屋子里空荡荡的只有他一个人，可是触碰感确实如此的真实，四年的时间，Lucifer甚至比他还要了解这副身子，敏感的部位被恰到好处地抚弄着，阴茎的渗出液打湿了病号裤的前端，Sam此刻的精神崩的像一根线，随时都有崩断的危险。

  Lucifer爬上了床，双膝跪在Sam身体的两侧，男孩的脸色苍白，眼眶和嘴唇都是一片粉红。

  “Sammy，say yes。”Lucifer干涸的唇在Sam的颈间血管处留恋。

  “NO……NO……”Sam放弃抵抗一样闭上眼睛，Lucifer将他长长的头发抓一把握在手心，藏着暗金色，强烈的灯光下，美不胜收，堕落天使把男孩手背上的点滴针拔了出来，细小的针，刺痛着神经，针尖顺着Sam的耳朵往下滑，小血珠慢慢从缝中渗出来，越钻心的痛楚，伤口越是如此微不可见。

  性器打在Sam的脸上，Lucifer开始上下撸动自己的阴茎，痛苦而丝毫无法反抗的脸让他自慰着达到高潮，白色粘稠的精液喷射在Sam的脸部和脖子上，男孩无声张合着嘴，如同将死的鱼儿。

  身上的重量消失，房间里又只剩下一个人。Sam睁开眼睛的瞬间，白炽灯刺着他的眼睛忍不住流泪，到最后，一片苦楚，停也停不下来。

  除了他，没有人能看到Lucifer，小时候他引以为豪的事儿如今像梦魇一样缠着他，四年的时间太长，连Sam都觉得自己快疯掉了。

  当Dean推门走进来的时候，Sam的表情仍是木然且无动于衷。

  “我居然真的出现幻觉了，还能看到Dean……”Sam自嘲的冷笑一声，Dean皱着眉头望着他，喉咙里堵得慌，竟然一句话也说不出来。

  “Dean，我没疯。”Sam的声音哽咽着，几乎令Dean心碎，“我没疯，救救我。”

 

（十三）

  Dean给弟弟办了出院手续，同时让Bobby去警察局交钱销了案。

  Sam睡了整整一天，平时更嗜睡的总是Dean，但哥哥就安安静静坐在床边守了他一夜，看了他一夜。Sam瘦得颧骨凸显，耳根处还有细细的一条划伤，憔悴得几乎失去了原本的面目。

  天刚刚擦亮，Bobby给Dean送来了大茶杯装的咖啡，老头子虽然不说，但眉眼间净是对两个男孩的关心。

  “Dean，你把他带回来真的好吗，医生说他还需要治疗。”Bobby搬了一把椅子坐到Dean的对面。

  “他是我弟弟，好不好我很清楚。”Dean语气冷淡的出奇。

  Bobby叹了口气，默认了他的说法：“你就不打算跟我谈谈你从地狱出来的事儿？”

  Dean有些吃惊地抬头望了一眼Bobby，犹豫片刻之后开了口：“我猜是上面的那些东西干的。”

“天使？”

  “对。”Dean有意无意地隔着T恤抚摸自己胳膊上的那个手掌印道，“看不清救我那男人的脸，但是感觉起来很像天使。”

  “我从不知道他们也干好事儿。”Bobby讽刺。

  “不，他们不干好事儿。”Dean依旧冷冰冰地扫了一眼Bobby，原谅他的心情实在是太差了，“救我出来说不定只是下一场折磨的开始。”

  两个人一时间无言，Dean突然站起身活动了一下筋骨，对Bobby说，“我下去透透气，你帮我守他一会儿。”

 

  今天的天空很高，星星格外明亮，黑美人的车灯一闪一闪，最后归于黑暗。

  Dean拿着召唤用的材料走向了仓库，希望老爹笔记里记载的天使召唤咒还算靠谱。

  红色的油漆在仓库的墙壁和地板上喷满了咒符，Dean将召唤器皿放在正中间，从手腕处割了血入碗，倒入咒符和圣水，大声念起了咒语。头上年久的灯泡突然爆炸开来，火星四溅，Dean吓得一缩头，却没停下念咒的声音。灯泡还在一个接一个的爆炸，火光将整个房间照得如白昼一般，Dean瞪大了眼睛四处观望，不晓得哪里就会冒出来一个长着毛茸茸翅膀的奇怪生物。

  仓库沉重的大木门被缓缓地拉开，圣光几乎刺得Dean睁不开眼睛，单翼的黑色影子铺满了墙壁，和红色的咒符融成一体，天使踏光而来。

  如果天使可以长得像Lucifer一样像个骗小孩子糖果的大叔，也可以长得像Gabriel一样像个酒鬼，就可以长得像眼前这位一样——落魄的胡子拉碴的公务员。鸡窝一样的头发，白色的衬衫外套米黄色的风衣，蓝色的领带倒是和他的眼睛一样很相配，天使走到Dean的跟前，眼神真诚得人畜无害，“是你召唤我？”

  Dean一刀刺进了天使的胸口，公务员一般的男人不痛不吵，随手抽出了胸口上的匕首，一点血都没有流出来，“这样你相信了？”

  “Son of bitch！”Dean向后退了两步，腰后还别着上了膛的手枪，他可以随时给对方来一下，但起效的可能性微乎其微。

  “是我将你从地狱里救出来的。”天使好像完全看不出来对方对自己敌意满满，自顾自地以传道者的高傲姿态道，“上帝需要你，我只是秉承父亲的旨意。”

  “上帝？我以为他变成墨西哥薄饼了。”Dean身后是做木工的桌子，退无可退，但他就是嘴上不饶人，“你们天使都爱在人身上留点什么？变态透了。”

  “你身上的手印，只是我在救你时你的肉身无法承受圣光导致的，情况紧迫。”天使没有丝毫要道歉的样子，他理所当然的语气在Dean看起来要多欠揍有多欠揍，“顺便，我叫Castiel。”

  “……”Dean有些头痛，“那……Castiel，上帝既然要你救我，为何不自己出面结束这场闹剧。”

  “父亲有他自己的想法。”天使歪歪头，“上帝从不出错。”

  “包括Lucifer？”Dean怒了，“你那该死的杂毛兄弟，他也曾经是天堂的一员，在我家整整20多年没人管这档子事儿！如果真的有上帝，他也不值得我去信仰！”

  “愚蠢的人类。”Castiel向Dean走近，男人用戒备的眼神看着天使：“你想干什么？！”

  “我不会伤害你们的。”Castiel撸起Dean的袖子，上面的烙印如此扎眼，不可磨灭，“我是Winchester家的守护天使。”

  这句话深深戳中了Dean的痛处，他和弟弟的生活全部都毁在了所谓的“守护天使”手里，Dean几乎是在Castiel话音刚落的一瞬间掏出手枪，发了疯一样一枪接一枪，直到弹匣空掉，待硝烟过去，天使早已不见了踪影。

  Dean的眼睛布满了血丝，胸膛因为暴怒而上下起伏，慢慢趋于平静。

  “GOD，Dean！你在我的仓库干了什么？”Bobby被枪声吸引了过来，一进仓库就被满屋的玻璃渣子和咒符吓到了。

  “我……我召唤了天使。”Dean慢慢靠着桌子腿坐了下来，待肾上腺激素退去，虚弱包围了这个男人，“我想……他还是个老熟人。”

 

（十四）

  血脉总是神奇的联系，在Dean回来之后Sam渐渐好了起来，当然在此之前少不了拥抱和眼泪。

  平淡无奇的早上，兄弟之间的气氛有些尴尬，这种气氛从重逢开始一直持续着，Sam猜Dean想和他谈谈，但是Dean一直没有这样做。

  等Sam洗漱完毕想去厨房找点吃的的时候，竟然发现一个穿着风衣的男人规规矩矩地坐在饭桌上，面前放着一杯水，还冒着热气。男人抬头看着他，蓝色的眼睛让Sam惊讶，就是出现在意识中的那双温柔的眼睛，他说他会救Dean离开地狱。

  “我想我们已经见过了。”天使冲Sam点点头，“我叫Castiel。”

  “Cass。”Sam对他微笑，“我猜是你救了Dean。”

  “可是你哥哥好像不这么认为。”Cass看上去并没有为这个在生气，“他很不想见到我。”

  Sam摆出自己的贱人脸想要调笑自己的哥哥几句，Dean的声音就从背后传来：“该死的，为什么他在这。”

  “Dean，是你召唤了我。”Cass认真地说，“你内心深处。”

  “放屁，给我滚出去，我们不需要你。”Dean绕过Sam从冰箱里取出了一瓶啤酒，恶声恶气。

  “放松点Dean，Cass看起来不像有恶意。”Sam企图当个和事老。

  “那谁像是有恶意，Lucifer吗？”Dean脸上的厌恶吓到Sam了，“这四年的时间你怎么搞成了这样你自己清楚！”

  Sam惊呆了，“你该不会认为我和Lucifer是一伙的吧？”

  “好……你想跟我说明白，我们今天就说明白。”Dean将啤酒瓶子重重砸在桌子上，很明显他已经忍得够久了，“一个连魔鬼都会喜欢的人，你指望我相信你什么？你根本就不想Lucifer死，因为你爱他！”

  “不……你不能这样说我。”Sam被打击得摇摇欲坠，不管这是Dean内心所想还是只是抱怨的气话，至少他伤人的目的是达到了。

  “你这个怪物……”Dean喃喃着，眼泪就在眼眶里打转，骂的是Sam，但伤得却是他们两个人，Dean恶狠狠瞪了一眼一言不发坐在一旁的天使，转身走出了房子。

 

  黑美人永远是Dean最忠诚的宝贝，它就停在草地上，黑色的漆在阳光下闪闪发光，妖艳动人。Dean重重甩上车门，启动离合，天使已经瞬间出现在副驾驶的位置上，吓得人心脏都快跳出来了。

  “下去。”Dean连看都不想看他。

  “如果我能帮你们杀掉Lucifer呢？”Cass的话让Dean吃惊地看他，但天使只是目视前方，说，“先开车吧。”

  Dean皱起眉头，踩着油门开了出去，两个人无言地坐在车上，只能听到发动机的声响，过了半晌之后，Dean突然开了口：“我们以前见过，是么。”

  “嗯……”Cass轻言轻语，他的声音在车厢里响起，沙哑着，和发动机的摩擦声是如此的相称。

  “为什么那时候出现在我家，在我还小的时候。”Dean现在很疲惫，心和脑子全揪成了一团。

  “因为……我们是朋友？”Cass不知道在问别人还是在问自己，显然“朋友”这个词他还不能完全的理解，“未来的世界太黑暗，我不能让这一切发生……我企图改变什么……在你和Sam小的时候。”

  “未来？”Dean嘲讽式地哼了一声，“你在胡说些什么。”

  “我的兄弟，他将我带到了未来，见到了未来的你们。”Cass突然停了下来，仿佛那是极其可怕的事，可怕到连一个天使都觉得难以置信。

  “ 我那时候有个金发碧眼的大胸辣妹做老婆么。”Dean裂开嘴笑了起来，他完全不相信Cass的话。

  “你最后杀了我。”Cass转过头，蓝色的眼睛中一片澄澈，“但是我看起来心甘情愿。”

  Dean被噎住了，车厢里再次陷入了沉默。哥哥扭开了汽车音响，里面的熟悉旋律是他和Sam从小就会唱的，激情的摇滚乐，不知怎么的，听着听着，就让人红了眼眶。

 

  Sam坐在Bobby的书房，百无聊赖地翻着手里的书，讲真的他一个字也没有看进去，脑子里一直在回响着Dean的那句话，怪物，怪物，怪物，你这个怪物，你爱他，因为你爱他。

  “别再说了。”Sam猛地合上书，手指尖儿都在发抖。

  颈后落下一双手的力道，Sam像是掉进一个冰窟里一样浑身瞬间僵硬了起来。

  “Sammy，你在想什么？”Lucifer亲了他的耳尖一下，像一个亲密的爱人一样。Sam回过身面对着Lucifer，他的皮囊正在渐渐地腐烂，伤口已经出现在额头和裸露在衣服外的皮肤上。Lucifer有些好奇地看着Sam，毕竟这个男孩很少愿意搭理自己的骚扰。

  Sam欺身上前，将自己的嘴唇印在Lucifer有些干燥的嘴上，Lucifer惊得一时间竟没了反应，Sam全身颤抖着，又默默退了开来。

  “我会杀了你的Lucifer，我一定会杀了你……”Sam不断重复着这句话，直到堕落天使笑着将他压倒在书桌上，纸笔书掉了一地，见证了一段畸形的缠绵。

  “我等你Sammy。”Lucifer的声音浅浅，如同情话。

 

（十五）

  Cass对着Dean讲了许许多多关于未来的事，比如Sam答应了Lucifer成为了皮囊，比如世界随着疫症的爆发而分崩离析，比如Dean对待周围人冷血无情的态度，大部分时间Dean都是静静地听，偶尔随便应和两句，后来Dean慢慢发现，Cass很少讲关于未来的他自己怎么样了，只有那一句“你最后杀了我”。

  “Cass。”Dean待天使讲完了所有的事之后，缓缓开了口，“我想这一切都是你的兄弟编出来骗你的。”

  Cass皱起眉头，处于一种到底该怎样回答的挣扎中。

  “我们都会没事儿的，不论是Sam还是你。”Dean顿了一顿，“所有的事都可以改变，天使的骗局我见的太多了，抗争并不是为了输。”

  Cass沉默了片刻，犹豫着开了口：“我以为你很讨厌我。”

  “听着……”Dean突然尴尬起来，“我很感激你小时候陪伴我的时光……即使你只是个娃娃。”

  Cass的嘴角慢慢扬起了一个小小的角度，那是他来到人间之后学会的第一个愉悦的表情。

 

  Sam坐在房子门口的台阶上，脚边摆着一箱啤酒，Impala的车灯晃得人睁不开眼睛，Sam站起身来看着Dean和Cass从车上走了下来。

  Dean从Sam脚下的啤酒箱里拿了一瓶酒，Sam拍了他的后背一下：“嘿，老兄，你还好吗？”

  “我……没什么。”Dean撇了撇嘴，两个人之间的争吵好像不存在一样，这是他们的相处方式，问题无法解决的时候，他们就会把它抛到黑美人的车厢后，当什么事情都未发生过，逃避着，小心翼翼维持着。

  Sam也递了一瓶啤酒给Cass，但天使摇摇头没有接，Dean从Sam手里拿过那瓶啤酒硬塞到Cass的怀里：“你得学会享受，毕竟我们能享受的日子也不多。”

  “我们有一个方法可以杀掉Lucifer。”Dean一边喝着啤酒，一边用眼睛瞟着Sam。

  “准确的说，是永远的囚禁他。”Cass补充道，“但如果失败了，人间就完了。”

  Sam点了点头，示意他继续说下去。

  “在地狱的最深处，有一个牢笼，上帝创造的牢笼。”Cass反复把玩着手里的啤酒，见Dean皱着眉头看着他，便又继续说，“他可以困住Lucifer，或者说可以困住任何东西，而我的圣光，就是打开通向牢笼之门的钥匙。”

  “可是Lucifer怎么会乖乖进到笼子里去？”Sam接过Cass的话茬，“除非……除非我带着他的灵魂跳进去。”

  “什么？”Dean被Sam的话吓了一跳，“嘿，这可不是在考虑的范围内，我不会同意的。”

  “Dean，这是唯一的方法。”Sam用他独有的可怜的眼神看着Dean，那是乞求的意思，“你想让所有人都这样备受折磨地活着吗？死去的人会更多，而我……我需要结束这一切，我和他，我们之间需要有个了结。”

  “闭嘴，我说了我不会同意的。”Dean打断了弟弟的话，拿着自己的啤酒走进了房内，Sam叹了口气，回过头发现Cass还在看着他。Sam回给天使一个抱歉的笑容：“我哥哥总是很固执。”

  “我知道。”Cass认真地说，“因为你对他来说总是最重要的。”

  “这也是我最担心的。”Sam苦笑一声，“你放心，他最终会同意的，明天，最晚明天。”

  “Sam，我会尽自己最大的努力保护你。”Cass的表情是稚嫩而单纯的，但眼睛总会透露出忠诚，像是月亮做成的湖水，将温家地两个男人紧紧地包绕起来，他已经做了他所能做的一切，如同他的许诺。

  “如果我失败了怎么办？”Sam问。

  “Lucifer会杀死每一个人。”Cass的声音毫无起伏，“但这一切都不会发生，我保证。”

  Sam笑着给了他一个拥抱，并不是相信，更多的是感激。

 

  是夜，Sam被一个激灵冻醒了，他转过头看看Dean，哥哥睡得正熟。

  Lucifer正站在窗边，米黄色的窗帘被他拉开了一个缝儿，月光照在魔王的脸上，男人威严而宁静。Lucifer的手指点在玻璃窗上，窗花立刻爬满了整扇窗户，小小的美丽冰花装饰着冬天的梦境，美丽的如同蕾丝一样的水做成的小东西，有了生命一般，向Sam飘过去，将他围绕起来，却一点儿也不冷，Sam的喉咙里一阵一阵翻滚着酸水，但他的脸仍然绷得紧紧的，丝毫没有妥协。

  “你喜欢吗？”Lucifer笑着问Sam，但男孩只是用厌恶的眼神看着他，并未开口。

  “Sammy，我知道你们和我那个呆呆的小弟在打算着什么。”Lucifer的笑容让夜色更浓，“但你们不会成功的。”

 

（十六）

  黑美人停在郊区坟场的外面，Dean靠着车不去看自己的兄弟和天使，神情凝重。

  “如果你现在后悔，我不会因为这件事笑话你。”Dean对Sam说。

  “相信我Dean，就相信我这一回。”Sam对着Dean绽放了一个大大的笑脸，带着小酒窝，乖乖的样子就是Dean从小养到大的小弟。Dean因此而不想继续说任何丧气的话去打击Sam。

  “嘿，Sammy。”Lucifer的声音出现在几个人的身后，他的眼睛停留在Cass的身上，小天使因为本能的恐惧颤抖了一下却没有要退缩的意思，Dean走上前用自己隔开了Lucifer和Cass，堕天使笑了笑，将视线移回到了Sam的身上。

  “Sammy，你不知道我等今天等了多久。”Lucifer张开双臂，做出一个要拥抱Sam的姿态。

“我说……yes。”

  Lucifer的灵魂化作一阵黑烟，从将要腐烂的皮囊口中飞出，就在他钻进Sam嘴里的刹那，Cass突然一把拉开Sam，将Lucifer的灵魂悉数吞了下去。黑暗和光明的灵魂在一具皮囊里挣扎，Cass艰难地将自己的上衣扒了下来，肉体上写满了封印灵魂的咒符。

  “Cass，你还好吗，该死的现在什么情况。”兄弟两个被眼前突如其的情况弄得手足无措，看着Cass脸上一会哭一会笑，表情狰狞，行为古怪，而身边堆满枯草的空地上，缓缓出现了一个门，天堂的光和地狱的火，组成了上帝的牢笼。

  Cass向前扑倒，Dean在他倒地之前扶住了他，当Cass抬起头的时候，脸上的诡异的笑容吓得Dean后退了两步：“愚蠢的Castiel。”

  “Lucifer？”Sam看着站起身的Cass，黑暗的气息几乎淹没了这个天使。

  “Sammy，我早说过你们不会成功。”Cass狰狞得笑起来，和Lucifer癫狂的样子一模一样，“他只是为我提供了一个新皮囊罢了。”

  突然间Lucifer的笑容停止了，Cass变得蓝灰的眼睛有一只恢复了蓝色。

  “用天使之刃杀了我！Lucifer他逃不出我的肉身！”Cass痛苦地咆哮起来，Dean拿出天使之刃，却在冲上去的时候被弹了出去，Lucifer又掌控了这具身体，堕天使挥手扯起Sam的衣领，手上的力道几乎将Sam掐死。

  “真可惜啊，Sam，你们差一点就成功了。”Lucifer的一只手放在男孩的脸上，看着他缺氧而逐渐涨红的脸，“以后我们会有更多的时间，而你，活着还是死了，都逃不开我。”

  Lucfier的笑容僵硬在脸上，一把天使之刃插进了他的胸膛，Sam咳嗽着放手跌倒在地，圣光从伤口处汹涌而出，Lucifer在受伤的肉体里冲撞，却逃不出封印的身体，天使和恶魔的悲鸣响彻天际，墓地的乌鸦成群结队地盘旋在天空中，到处都弥漫着死亡的味道。

  Dean和Sam一起撞向Cass，天使被力道带着倒向地狱的牢笼，却在下落的时候突然被一个人拉住了风衣。

  Cass抬起头，看见Sam紧紧拽住了他的风衣，眼泪打在天使的脸上，Cass的眼睛透蓝。

  天使默默看着Sam渐渐握不住的力道，脸上突然出现了一个诡异的笑容，黑暗的，只属于地狱之王的笑容，那个笑容只出现了几秒，Sam脱了力，笑容和肉体一起落进了大火中，吞噬殆尽。

 

尾声

  转眼间就到了春天，光秃秃的树上都抽上了新芽，Sam和Dean还是过着一如既往的日子，猎魔事业容不得丝毫的停歇。

  调查一个小丑杀人的案件，兄弟两个顺路回到了母亲在世时的旧房子，Dean对小时候的事物总是有些排斥，也许是因为他对那时的记忆清晰，睹物思人难免难过，但也拗不过弟弟，终是回到了这里。

  房子被卖给了一个单身的母亲，Sam和Dean说明了来意之后，女人也很好心的允许他们进来参观，Sam在还未收拾的地下室找到了许多他和Dean小时候的照片，两个娃娃相互依偎，可爱极了。

  “嘿，Sammy，我打赌这一定是你的书。”Dean举着一本落满了灰尘的厚重的红色封面的书，调笑着弟弟，Sam傻愣愣地看着那本书，一时没有了言语。

  “Sam？Sammy？”Dean的手在Sam的眼前晃了晃，这才让男孩回过神来。

  “我没事儿，只是没想到能在这里找到这本书。”Sam接过字典一样厚的书，抱在了怀里，Dean冲他干笑了两声，继续回去收拾他们曾住时留下来的老物。

  Dean甚至找到了他小时候和Sam一起玩坏了的小兵人，而Sam翻出了一条红色的围脖，Dean对这个还有些印象，貌似是Mary在他们爸爸过生日的时候送的，没想到到现在完全没有被虫子蛀掉。

  女主人找来两个大箱子，让兄弟两个把属于他们的东西全都搬了出去，Dean心情大好地决定在小镇旅馆多住一天，以便他能在第二天继续和女主人调调情，顺便找到更多的好东西。

  Sam将围脖拿去洗干净后就围了上去，当然少不了被哥哥嘲笑像个姑娘。

  这条红色的围巾质地柔软，洗过之后有着淡淡的香味，在初春的天气戴着出门正好，Sam拿着在地下室找到的红封皮的书，来到了老屋后院的台阶上坐了下来。

  男孩将书放在自己的腿上，身子伏下去将自己抱成一团，书本贴着衣服，摩擦过胸口永远也消不下去的烙印。

  院子里那颗树没有被砍掉，生叶也生得早，被风一吹，沙拉沙拉。

 

【END】


End file.
